The Moron In You
by Hana Rui
Summary: Shuichi decides to go back to school… And ends up in tears at Yuki’s door. Oneshot


**Fandom:** Gravitation

**Summary:** Shuichi decides to go back to school, and ends up in tears at Yukis door.

* * *

**Title: **The Moron In You

**Author: **Hana Rui

**Genre: **shounen-ai, drama

**Pairing: **Eiri Yuki x Shuichi Shindo

* * *

Yuki could hardly ignore the tug of sympathy that wrenched at his heart the moment he saw the brat at his door, looking as forlorn as though he had just lost a million bucks to the lottery. His usually bright purple eyes were dull, his cheeks mired by the dried salty deposits of the tears that had spilt from them. His lips were trembling pathetically in an attempt to keep the rest of the deluge at bay.

The glowering novelist was well aware he had to keep the words from breaking out and upsetting the teenager more, but before he knew it they were already filing out of his lips in a steady stream of sarcasm.

"I told you so."

The sobbing fit with which the brat responded nearly broke through his attempt at nonchalance, and his arms were suddenly itching to drape themselves around the kid's convulsing frame.

"I—I just—I just wanted to— They didn't have to—"

He could not remember whether it had been him who caved in or it was his lover who barreled into him that he suddenly found his arms wrapped around his precious Shu-chan in a tight, protective embrace.

"You don't belong there," he said in a voice that was both a reproving sigh and a lousy attempt at a soothing whisper. He raised a hand to pat the weeping pink-head on his chest, all the while thinking of how he could get back at those freaks who had dared tramp on his territory.

For he alone held the right to make the brat's life miserable whenever it suited him.

He alone loved Shuichi enough to make him cry.

"But I only wanted to be just right for you," Shuichi blubbered through the snot and tears dribbling on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous," he chided in a voice that was at once reproachful and a notch less comforting. "I never told you to get a fucking degree!"

"But—But—"

"Morons don't need one anyway."

"See! See!" the vilified brat shrieked, piercing him with eyes flashing with woeful rage. "That's exactly what I meant, Yuki! You think I'm a moron and I can never really be right for you!"

"Is that what they told you at school?" He fought off the urge to raise an eyebrow at the sudden outburst of emotion. It wasn't like this was the first time it happened anyway. Shuichi had always been one to change moods faster than he could open his mouth.

He watched the wrath ebb away from his lover's eyes, betraying once again the pain it had overtaken. "No," the brat said in a quiet voice, bowing his head and blinking away the tears reappearing in his eyes.

"I don't remember saying that either." He nearly cringed at the uncharacteristic empathy in his own voice. But having the pink head snuggling up to his chest yet again, making him feel the warmth of having someone plead for his affection in such a quiet, submissive way, he just knew it was well worth it.

Shuichi never did once fail extracting the very human senses within his cold exterior.

And he just couldn't help falling for this idiot day by day.

"Yuki..." the brat mumbled in a voice that seemed to be begging for more affection…and intimacy.

"Moron..." he muttered under his breath, annoyed not by such audacity but by the fact that he could never resist the hinted invitation.

And it was when his hand brushed down his lover's back that he felt the paper stuck to it by tape. He pulled it off, read the vile, discriminatory words on it and instantly felt the blood shoot all the way to his head, nearly dissolving every bit of the restraint he had been imposing upon himself.

"What is it, Yuki?" the hopelessly clueless brat asked, perhaps feeling the sudden tension in his body. Purple eyes glinting with innocent curiosity looked up at him, waiting for a speck of enlightenment.

"Nothing," he replied, crumpling the paper in his hand. He then yanked the school bag off his lover's shoulder and threw it out into the hallway along with the crumpled piece of humanity's tireless prejudice. "You're not going back to that place," he murmured, trying to inject both authority and assurance into his voice as he closed the door to their own private haven.

**-end-**

**Note: **_Written for **The**** Fanfiction Archives** Back To School Challenge livejournal_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


End file.
